


The Catacombs

by battoff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoff/pseuds/battoff
Summary: Requests are open!





	The Catacombs

I’m taking requests for _Carry On_ one-shots and drabbles! I don’t have a lot of fics for _Carry On_ posted but I really want to write more of it. That’s why I’m down for writing some short works that y’all can request in the comments. Alternative Universes are welcome! I am open to writing any non-toxic ships so if you want a rare pair that’s okay too! Please keep in mind to only leave your requests on this page to keep things separated, please and thank you! My fics will be linked below for point of reference.

_He Said We Were Stars _

_Strong. Graceful. Fucking Ruthless. _


End file.
